Counting stars
by Noelle P
Summary: "¿Qué haces aquí afuera?" La vio sonreír. "Contando estrellas" Se quedaron allí en silencio durante horas. Contó estrellas con ella.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

**COUNTING STARS**

* * *

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
dreaming about the things that we could be_

·

Comenzó a observarla el mismo día que subieron al tren.

La vio acompañada de Potter y los dos hermanos Weasley caminando por los pasillos hasta el último vagón. Potter y la chica Weasley iban delante, tomados de la mano y sonriéndose el uno al otro como si simplemente acabaran de descubrirse mutuamente. _Patéticos_, recordaba haber pensado. Ella caminaba unos pasos por detrás, con la comadreja. Casi se había preparado mentalmente para ver una escena aún _más_ patética que la de Potter y su novia lanzándose miradas cuando descubrió que ellos no se miraban. Ni siquiera se rozaban. Había escuchado rumores meses atrás de que los dos amigos de Potter _finalmente_ habían decidido admitirse el uno al otro que se gustaban y habían comenzado a salir antes del verano. Y, sin embargo, allí estaban. Andaban el uno al lado del otro y cualquiera que no hubiera prestado atención podría haber dicho que eran simplemente Weasley y Granger actuando como siempre.

Él supo que no.

Weasley parecía querer mirar a cualquier punto del tren menos a ella y tenía la nariz arrugada en una expresión de molestia. Sin embargo, no fue la expresión de Weasley la que lo alertó de que algo pasaba. Ni siquiera le dedicó a Weasley más de un segundo de su tiempo y tampoco le pareció que él tuviera una expresión muy diferente a la que normalmente tenía. Fue la forma de comportarse de Granger lo que llamó su atención. Tenía la mirada baja, hacia un pliegue invisible que parecía querer alisar a toda costa de la manga de su chaqueta. Se retorcía las manos constantemente, sus hombros estaban tensos, sus pasos eran lentos y torpes y parecía estar _suplicando_ por estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera junto a Weasley en ese momento. Si preguntó si finalmente Weasley la había cagado. No es que fuera a estar sorprendido, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Weasley fuera… _Weasley_.

No es que le importara en absoluto, claro.

·

Volvió a verla horas más tarde, en el Gran Comedor. Se sentó a un lado de Potter y prácticamente los ignoró a él y a Weasley durante toda la cena. Se giró hacia Longbottom y se enfrascó en una conversación con él que debía ser de lo más interesante, porque no apartó la mirada del chico ni un solo segundo durante toda la noche. Weasley ni se dignó a levantar la mirada del plato y Potter y su novia se dedicaron a ignorarlos a ambos y a centrarse en sus propios asuntos.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —la voz de Zabinni le interrumpió mientras la miraba.

—La mesa de profesores, quería ver cuántos nuevos habían este año —mintió.

Aquella fue la primera de las muchas mentiras que contaría después de esa noche.

·

Las cosas se sucedieron de forma más o menos similar durante las primeras semanas del curso. Granger seguía pegándose a Longbottom como si la vida le fuera en ello, Weasley andaba solo y de mal humor por los pasillos de la escuela y Potter vivía en su mundo con la otra Weasley.

La expresión de Granger y su posición tensa fueron relajándose conforme pasaban los días y pronto volvió a ser ella misma. Apenas hablaba con Potter y _nunca_ se dirigía a Weasley, pero volvió a pasear su expresión relajada y su pose altiva de prefecta por los pasillos apenas un par de días después de comenzar las clases. Se sentaba en la primera fila de todas las clases, levantaba la mano cada vez que un profesor hacía una pregunta y se pasaba horas encerrada en la biblioteca haciendo deberes que tenían que entregar en tres meses o simplemente devorando libros cuyos títulos le parecían a Draco la cosa más aburrida que había visto jamás.

Y ella, sin embargo, parecía disfrutarlos.

·

—Te ves _horrible_ —Parkinson lo saludó una mañana de lunes con aquel comentario.

La ignoró, se sentó en la mesa al lado de Nott y comenzó a desayunar en silencio. Sus ojos viajaron casi de forma automática a la mesa de Gryffindor y se permitió relajarse un poco cuando vio que _su_ hueco estaba vacío. Ella aún no había bajado. Unos minutos después, Zabinni llegó y se sentó junto a la chica. Vio de reojo como ella le susurraba algo al oído y después, Zabinni se quedó mirándole fijamente.

—En serio, tío, ¿cuánto hace que no duermes?

_Mucho_, pensó. Desde que habían comenzado las clases, sus días se dividían en dos tareas que ocupaban cada segundo de su tiempo: observar a Granger y preguntarse por qué observaba a Granger. La primera podía hacerla casi sin pensarlo; siempre que llegaba a un lugar sus ojos hacían un barrido automático por la zona buscando una larga cabellera castaña. Después de los primeros días, ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Simplemente lo hacía. La segunda tarea le robaba más horas de sueño de lo que le gustaría admitir y le había costado algún que otro punto a Slytherin por hallarse perdido en sus pensamientos durante las clases u olvidar entregar un trabajo a tiempo.

—Tengo muchos deberes atrasados —mintió. Mintió otra vez.

No volvió a hablar en todo el desayuno. Granger entró por la puerta justo después.

·

La encontró discutiendo con Weasley en un pasillo del cuarto piso una tarde de octubre, cuando volvía de la biblioteca. Ambos estaban cruzados de brazos, con expresiones de molestia en la cara y visiblemente tensos. Había visto a Granger en la biblioteca apenas unos minutos antes de eso, así que supuso que él la había alcanzado a mitad de camino. Granger parecía cansada, Weasley parecía furioso.

—¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que _yo_ era el infantil en este grupo —le espetó.

La vio rodar los ojos.

—Estoy cansada, Ron. Quiero irme a dormir.

—¡Claro! Tú sigue ignorándome como hasta ahora, ¡como si no existiera!

Granger bufó, cambiando su expresión de cansancio por una de rabia. Dio un paso hacia adelante y se situó muy cerca de Weasley. Sonrió con burla cuando vio como el pelirrojo retrocedía ligeramente ante la expresión molesta de ella.

—Que yo recuerde, no soy la única que ha estado ignorando al otro durante estas últimas semanas —habló, su voz parecía calmada, pero su posición tensa y sus ojos entrecerrados indicaban todo lo contrario— Quizá creas que porque te escondes en las aulas vacías más alejadas de la torre no me doy cuenta de que te escabulles con Lavender prácticamente todas las noches; o de que ella se cuela en tu habitación cuando cree que ya estoy dormida.

Weasley abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa.

—Yo no…

—Ni siquiera te molestes. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Escaparte con ella y pasarlo bien hasta que se me pasara el enfado?

—¡Tú me dejaste a _mí_! —protestó él, indignado— ¿Qué era lo que pretendías tú? ¿Qué esperara para siempre?

Ella soltó una risotada irónica

—Una semana difícilmente puede considerarse "para siempre", Ronald. Y yo no te dejé, tú me _alejaste_. Intenté hablar contigo durante semanas y me ignoraste, te escondiste en la tienda de George y me ignoraste durante días simplemente porque no estábamos de acuerdo en un tema.

—Me crucificaste en el momento en que te dije que no pensaba como tú —la corrigió él.

Granger puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un pequeño grito. Parecía que habían tenido aquella conversación muchas veces antes de esa noche. Interesante. Apenas la había perdido de vista desde que comenzaron las clases y era la primera vez que los veía interactuar desde que los encontró juntos aquel día en el tren. Ahora entendía por qué. Ni siquiera parecían ponerse de acuerdo sobre la razón por la que habían roto o de quién era la culpa.

—¿Te crucifiqué? ¿Por qué dije que no me parecía bien? ¡Oh, claro, muy maduro, Ronald!

—Piensas que soy un fracasado porque no quiero ir a la escuela de aurores como Harry —Weasley parecía realmente ofendido al respecto de ese tema— Porque no voy a tener un gran y brillante futuro como El Elegido y su brillante amiga "La bruja más inteligente que jamás haya pisado Hogwarts"

Los ojos de Granger brillaron con furia.

—¡Ocho años, Ronald! —exclamó, con hastío— Ocho malditos años y aún sigues con el mismo tema. ¿Cuál es tu _maldito_ problema? ¿Qué es lo que Harry o yo hemos hecho tan horrible para llevarte a pensar que alguno de los dos te considera inferior a nosotros? Pensé que después de la soberana estupidez que hiciste el año pasado este tema estaba zanjado, pero eres como un perro rabioso obsesionado con el mismo hueso. Siempre es lo mismo, una y otra vez. ¿De verdad crees que me importa que no seas auror?

—Eso fue lo que dijiste.

—¡Dije que deberías pensarlo bien! Nunca quise que eligieras el camino que Harry o yo habíamos elegido. Simplemente te dije que deberías considerar todas las opciones que te estaban ofreciendo antes de simplemente aceptar la oferta de George. No me importa si quieres trabajar en la tienda de bromas de tu hermano o si quieres ser el siguiente conserje del colegio. ¿Me entiendes? _No. Me. Importa._

Draco estaba seguro de que Weasley encajaría perfectamente en ese puesto. Filch estaría orgulloso de su nuevo aprendiz. Vio a Granger tomar aire y tranquilizarse antes de seguir hablando. Weasley estaba rojo y respiraba agitadamente.

—Nunca me ha importado. Tus notas, tu dinero, que no seas tan famoso como Harry… Eres el único al que le importa, Ronald —ahora parecía realmente cansada. Y yo ya estoy cansada de repetirte todos los días que no necesitas cambiar. Quizá Lavender lo consiga.

Weasley ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de hablar otra vez. Granger dio media vuelta y se perdió por la esquina contraria del pasillo. Observó durante unos segundos más a Weasley, completamente inmóvil en mitad de aquel pasillo _casi_ desierto. La expresión en su rostro le indicó que había entendido lo mismo que él: con aquella última frase, Granger no solo había zanjado aquella discusión, lo había zanjado _todo_. Ella acababa de terminar definitivamente con él.

Eso le alegró.

Y alegrarse por ello le dio un motivo más por el que no dormir.

·

Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones más apartados de la biblioteca, con un suspiro de cansancio. La cabeza le dolía y estaba bastante seguro de que se había, como mínimo, doblado la muñeca. Un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw lo habían acorralado en las mazmorras mientras salía de la clase de Pociones y se habían enfrentado a él. Ni siquiera sabía sus nombres, tan solo que eran hijos de muggles.

Ellos no lo dijeron, pero no fue necesario.

En los cuatro meses que llevaban de curso, aquella no era la primera vez que sucedía. Pasaba en cualquier pasillo, con alumnos de cualquier casa… No sabía sus nombres, o sus cursos. Cuando no llevaban puesto el uniforme, ni siquiera llegaba a saber a que casa pertenecían. La primera vez que sucedió, a los dos días de comenzar las clases, un Hufflepuffs le pilló desprevenido y consiguió tumbarle de un puñetazo. Palabras como "sucio mortífago", "traidor" y "asesino" se sucedieron acompañadas de una serie de golpes que aquel y otro par de chicos le propinaron después. Le dejaron en el suelo cuando se cansaron de golpearle y se marcharon. A la mañana siguiente se cruzó a uno en el Gran Comedor y ni siquiera le miró.

Hubo más veces después de esa, como la de aquella tarde.

Jamás les denunció ante los profesores. No se lo contó a sus compañeros de casa ni tomó represalias. Estaba casi seguro de que algún otro Slytherin también había tenido que sufrir el mismo tipo de encuentros. ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Negar que habían sido mortífagos? El mismo Voldemort había estado viviendo en su casa. El juicio de su padre había sido probablemente uno de los más famosos en toda la comunidad mágica. Él _fue_ un mortífago. Él _fue_ un traidor. _Al menos no fuiste un asesino_, una voz sonó en su cabeza. Al menos.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería —una voz, _su_ voz, lo sobresaltó.

No tuvo tiempo de girarse cuando la figura de Granger apareció ante su campo de visión. La vio sentarse en el sillón que había frente al suyo. La miró durante un segundo. Se había quitado la capa. Los primeros botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados y la corbata un poco aflojada. Tenía el pelo recogido en un improvisado moño en lo alto de la cabeza y algunos mechones se le habían salido, dándole un aspecto desenfadado. No era el tipo de imagen que Granger solía dar en el colegio; siempre perfectamente peinada, con el uniforme debidamente colocado hasta el último minuto del día. Pero él la había visto así muchas veces, en la biblioteca, cuando terminaba sus rondas de prefecta… Cuando nadie la veía. Nadie, excepto él.

—Probablemente se hinchará si no tomas una poción —insistió ella.

No la había visto llegar, y eso era una sorpresa.

—Sobreviviré —respondió únicamente.

—Probablemente, pero mañana te dolerá. Mucho.

Se encogió de hombros y omitió decirle que tenía poción para ése y todo tipo de lesiones en su habitación. Se había asegurado de preparar bastante y de bastantes tipos después del segundo ataque, cuando comprendió que aquello sucedería con más frecuencia. La primera vez fue a la enfermería y le dijo a Madame Pomfrey que había tenido un accidente con la escoba y se había caído mientras perseguía la snitch en un entrenamiento, pero supo que la enfermera dudaba. Si volvía apenas una semana después por otro "accidente" ella sospecharía y avisaría a McGonagall.

—¿Por qué no le dices a McGonagall lo que te hacen?

La miró, sorprendido.

—Les vi golpearte cuando salía de Pociones —admitió.

—¿Y sucedió que por casualidad también te dirigías hasta aquí? —le preguntó, con sorna.

Si le decía que sí, sabría que era mentira. Era martes, y ella tenía una clase extra de Transformaciones con McGonagall todos los martes cuando finalizaban las clases. Nunca iba a la biblioteca ese día porque acababa casi a la hora de la cena.

—Te seguí hasta aquí —confesó.

Bien, ella no había mentido. No podía haberse inventado eso sin más. Estuvo tentado a preguntarle por qué haría una cosa así, saltarse una clase con McGonagall para seguirlo a él, pero eso significaría admitir que él _sabía_ que tenía una clase con McGonagall, y si conocía a Granger como creía que la conocía, eso la llevaría a hacerle preguntas que él no iba a responder ni aunque ella decidiera torturarlo para conseguirlo.

—¿Por qué no le dices nada a McGonagall? —volvió a insistir— Estoy segura de que no es la primera vez que pasa.

—¿No deberías estar orgullosa? Los hijos de muggles contraatacan.

No había orgullo en su expresión.

—¿Orgullosa? ¿Por qué iba a estar orgullosa? No es menos horrible que lo que nosotros tuvimos que soportar. La guerra terminó, no es esto lo que deberíamos estar haciéndonos entre nosotros, vengarnos de las personas que nos dañaron.

Casi sintió envidia de su idealismo.

—Las guerras como ésta nunca terminan, Granger. No es posible que las cosas cambien sin más.

Ella sonrió.

—Te equivocas. _Es_ posible. Basta con que una sola persona esté dispuesta a cambiar.

La vio levantarse y la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. _Basta con que una sola persona esté dispuesta a cambiar_, había dicho Granger. Y lo había dicho tan segura de sí misma que él la creyó.

¿Lo estaba él?

·

Granger se encontró "casualmente" con él en la biblioteca varias veces después de aquel martes por la tarde. Nunca hablaron de nada en particular y no volvieron a mencionar el tema de las agresiones que Draco había estado recibiendo. Ella simplemente se dejaba caer en un sillón cerca de él, en los que se encontraban más alejados de la puerta y ocultos a las miradas del resto de alumnos. Cruzaban unas pocas palabras banales y después cada uno se enfrascaba en su propia lectura.

Siempre sucedía los martes, después de Pociones. Llegaba pocos minutos después que él y se marchaba unos minutos antes. Sabía que iba directa al Gran Comedor, porque ella ya estaba sentada junto a Longbottom cenando cuando él entraba unos minutos después.

Aquellos ratos en la biblioteca terminaron de robarle las pocas horas de sueño que aún podía conseguir.

Había estado preguntándose la razón por la prácticamente se había convertido en su acosador casi desde aquel día en el tren. ¿Qué había visto en ella? ¿Por qué seguía mirándola? ¿Por qué era prácticamente una necesidad saber qué hacía Granger en cada momento y con quién estaba?

Desde la noche en que presenció aquella pelea entre ella y Weasley, asegurarse de que ellos no estaban el uno cerca del otro se había convertido en otra más de su lista de tareas. No les había vuelto a hablar desde aquel día, prácticamente ni siquiera cruzaban una sola mirada. Weasley incluso había comenzado a dejarse ver con Lavender Brown en el Gran Comedor y en los pasillos. La primera vez que aparecieron juntos a desayunar, observó la cara de Granger casi sin parpadear durante varios minutos, buscando cualquier rastro de tristeza o decepción. Si sintió alguna de ambas, era una excelente actriz. No lo demostró.

Las respuestas a sus preguntas seguían siendo un misterio. No sabía por qué la perseguía, por qué se había _obsesionado_ con ella de esa manera. Quizá simplemente no quería saberlo.

·

El martes antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, Granger no apareció en la biblioteca. La esperó durante un buen rato, pensando que quizá se le había hecho tarde. Para cuando el reloj dio las ocho y media, supo que ella no iba a aparecer.

Eso lo enfadó.

Y saberse enfadado por ello le enfadó más, porque sabía que no tenía derecho a enfadarse. Granger y él no tenían ningún tipo de acuerdo o cita. Ellos simplemente coincidían "casualmente" en la biblioteca todos los martes por la tarde a las ocho. No habían firmado un contrato ni tenían ninguna obligación. Él bien podría perfectamente no haber aparecido cualquier otro martes, por cualquier razón, y Granger tampoco habría tenido derecho a enfadarse.

Pero fue Granger la que no apareció. Y, quisiera admitirlo o no, le gustara o no, estaba _enfadado_.

Con ella, por no aparecer. Con él, por desear que apareciera.

·

Granger tampoco apareció en la cena la noche de aquel martes, ni bajó a desayunar el miércoles por la mañana. Draco estaba comenzando a pensar que quizá ella había adelantado sus vacaciones de Navidad cuando la encontró sentada en la primera fila del aula de Encantamientos unos minutos después del desayuno, como de costumbre. Y como de costumbre, ella permaneció sentada casi en el borde de la silla, levantando la mano cada dos minutos y tomando notas furiosamente sobre cada mínimo comentario que hacía el profesor. Todo parecía normal, Granger se comportó con normalidad. Hizo lo que siempre hacía.

Salvo por una cosa.

Lo miró al entrar.

·

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Para cuando llegó el viernes, no pudo aguantar más y fue a buscarla. La vio salir del Gran Comedor un poco antes de que el resto terminara de cenar y decidió averiguar dónde iba. No había hablado con ella desde hacía más de una semana y comenzaba a desesperarse. Los primeros días, se dijo a sí mismo que no necesitaba hacerlo. La había observado en silencio durante meses y eso le había bastado, se decía a sí mismo. El autoengaño le duró hasta el jueves, cuando finalmente reconoció para sí que simplemente mirarla ya no era suficiente. No después de aquellas tardes de martes en la biblioteca.

Así que cuando la vio salir antes de tiempo del Gran Comedor, sola, no perdió la oportunidad y fue tras ella. Dio una excusa a sus amigos –mintió, _de nuevo_- y caminó unos pasos por detrás de ella cuidándose de no ser descubierto.

Granger, sorprendiéndolo, no se encaminó hacia las escaleras, sino hacia la puerta del castillo. Se escabulló por el pequeño hueco que quedaba abierto y salió a los terrenos. La siguió por los terrenos, mientras bordeaba el lago hasta llegar a un punto cercano al Sauce Boxeador. La observó dejarse caer sobre el pasto, a una distancia prudencial de las ramas del árbol. En un principio, optó por observarla desde lejos, sin más. Al cabo de unos segundos, cansado de simplemente mirarla mientras ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija en el cielo, se acercó a ella y le habló.

La vio sobresaltarse cuando preguntó. Ella apartó la mirada del cielo y la bajó hasta posarla en él. Parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviera tratando de decidir si él era real o simplemente estaba imaginándoselo. Cansado de esperar su respuesta, se dejó caer a su lado.

—¿Me has seguido? —ella habló finalmente.

—Tú me seguiste primero.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Él llevaba meses siguiéndola. Pero ella no lo sabía y él estaba muy seguro de que no iba a decírselo.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —volvió a preguntarle.

La vio sonreír.

—Contando estrellas.

Se quedaron allí en silencio durante horas. Contó estrellas con ella.

·

La mayoría de los alumnos que se habían marchado a pasar las Navidades en casa habían regresado el sábado por la tarde, pero él no vio a Granger hasta el lunes por la mañana en el desayuno, así que supuso que llegó el domingo después de la cena. Draco pasó cada segundo después de eso esperando con impaciencia a que llegaran las ocho de la tarde del martes para averiguar si Granger aparecería en la biblioteca o si aquella era una costumbre que ya no se repetiría.

Cuando salió de clase de Pociones prácticamente voló sobre los pasillos hasta llegar al viejo sillón apartado. Estuvo allí cinco minutos antes de que el reloj marcara las ocho. Cogió un libro y fingió que lo leía con interés, pero miró fijamente la aguja de su reloj durante los siguientes siete minutos.

A las ocho y dos minutos, Granger apareció.

—¿Sueles leer los libros al revés? —fue su saludo.

Trató de no enrojecer al percatarse de que el libro que había cogido –ni siquiera había visto el título- estaba, efectivamente, del revés sobre su regazo. Granger se dejó caer en el sofá delante de él mirándolo con diversión.

—Estaba distraído pensando —se excusó.

—¿Qué has hecho estas vacaciones? —ella cambio de tema repentinamente.

—Me quedé en el castillo —admitió. No le dijo que prefería pasar las vacaciones solo en Hogwarts antes que en la Mansión Malfoy, escuchando los lamentos de su madre por no poder pasar estas fechas con Lucius— ¿Y tú?

Ella lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos, como si estuviera decidiendo si hacer algún comentario o no al respecto. Suplicó para sí que no lo hiciera. Eran las primeras vacaciones que pasaba solo en el castillo y tenía bastante con mortificarse a sí mismo por lo patético que era. No necesitaba que también Granger se lo recordara. Finalmente, para su suerte, ella pareció entender que su pregunta expresaba su poca gana de hablar al respecto.

—En Francia, con mis padres —respondió finalmente— Fuimos a esquiar.

—¿Por qué no viniste el último martes antes de las vacaciones? —la cortó de repente. Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente, habló. No había querido preguntárselo aquel día junto al lago porque no le parecía el momento más adecuado, pero _necesitaba_ saber la respuesta.

Granger parpadeó, sorprendida por su repentina pregunta.

—Yo tuve… Había estado teniendo clases extra de Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall durante los primeros meses del curso a esa hora —Bien, él sabía eso— McGonagall suspendió las clases durante unas semanas porque tenía compromisos y me avisó esa noche de que podíamos retomarlas. No pude decirle que no.

Parecía una respuesta bastante sincera. Y lógica. ¿Por qué debería haberle dicho que no?, se preguntó a sí mismo. Ella había querido ir a esas clases, las eligió voluntariamente –sabía eso. Así que si ella podía retomar las clases, ¿qué iba a impedirle hacerlo? ¿Él?

Y, sin embargo, era martes. Y ella estaba allí.

—¿Por qué no estás allí ahora?

Notó con sorpresa como Granger se sonrojaba de repente.

—Le dije que… —carraspeó— Le dije que tenía algo importante que hacer los martes.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber qué decir. ¿Algo importante? ¿Algo importante como reunirse con él en la biblioteca? Estuvo tentado a preguntárselo, pero supuso que ninguno de los dos se encontraría muy cómodo con esa conversación. Así que ambos se enfrascaron en sus respectivos libros después de eso –giró el suyo- y permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato.

Él fue quien lo rompió.

—Granger, ¿qué demonios es _esquiar_?

La escuchó reír.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Malfoy.

Sí que lo era.

·

Granger llegó con rastros de lágrimas y los ojos hinchados el martes siguiente. No hizo ningún comentario cuando se sentó frente a él y por unos minutos, Draco la miró sin saber muy bien qué decir. No la había visto en la clase de Pociones y casi se había convencido a sí mismo de que tampoco aparecería en la biblioteca. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba. Tenía la nariz y las mejillas rojas y por lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos, había estado llorando un buen rato.

—¿Estás… estás bien, Granger?

_Qué pregunta más estúpida, _pensó para sí mismo. Era obvio que no estaba bien.

—Ron siempre consigue hacerme perder los nervios —se encogió de hombros.

Weasley, por supuesto. _¡Cómo no!_ Estuvo tentado a decirle que Weasley era un imbécil, pero no sabía cómo se tomaría que insultara a sus… ¿Weasley era aún su amigo? Decidió no decirlo en voz alta, por si acaso. No quería molestarla.

—¿Quieres hablar? —ni siquiera reconoció su propia voz cuando lo preguntó.

Granger pareció más sorprendida que él por la pregunta.

—De cualquier otra cosa —casi suplicó.

Y él le habló de estrellas.

·

Fue tres días después cuando se enteró de la razón por la que Weasley y Granger habían discutido. Salía de los vestuarios después del entrenamiento de quidditch cuando se encontró a Weasley esperándole en la puerta, cruzado de brazos y mirándolo como si estuviera decidiendo cuál era la manera más adecuada y dolorosa de matarlo.

—¿Necesitas algo, comadreja?

La reputación, ante todo.

Él entrecerró los ojos y se acercó unos pasos hacia él. Draco estuvo tentado a retroceder –jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Weasley era una muy grande masa de músculo con la que no tenía intención alguna de enfrentarse si no era estrictamente necesario. Supo que si le daba la satisfacción de ver que estaba _mínimamente_ asustado por su presencia, Weasley habría ganado antes incluso de empezar la pelea. Así que permaneció inmóvil.

—Aléjate de Hermione —siseó cerca de su rostro.

_Mantén la calma. Niégalo todo_, pensó.

—Os han visto en la biblioteca —continuó hablando. _Bien, quizá negarlo no sea una buena estrategia_— Aléjate de ella. Ella es demasiado para ti, para que siquiera te permitas el lujo de respirar cerca suya. No mereces ni _habitar_ en los espacios en los que ella está.

_A la mierda la calma._

—Creo que Granger es lo bastante mayor para decidir eso por sí misma. Y tú no eres nadie para decirme donde respirar o habitar, Weasley, así que piérdete.

No vio venir el primer puñetazo. Para el segundo, estuvo listo para devolvérselo.

·

—¿¡En qué pensabas!?

El grito de Granger lo despertó horas más tarde. Parpadeó, sorprendido, tratando de amoldarse a la oscuridad de la enfermería. Miró a su alrededor y Granger y él eran los únicos que se encontraban allí. Madame Pomfrey parecía haberse marchado a dormir y Draco se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose cómo diablos lo había hecho Granger para colarse en la enfermería a esas horas de la noche.

—Hola a ti también, Granger.

—Te _peleaste_ con Ron —le recriminó. Parecía furiosa.

—En realidad —hizo una mueca al intentar incorporarse— Weasley dio el primer puñetazo, aunque te resulte difícil de creer. Yo simplemente me defendí.

Ella bufó.

—No me resulta difícil de creer en absoluto. Es un animal.

Aquel comentario, aquella forma sutil e indirecta de ponerse de su lado –o de no ponerse del lado de Weasley, mejor dicho- fue como si hubieran lanzado un hechizo revitalizador sobre él de repente. Ya ni siquiera recordaba dónde le dolía en primer lugar.

—¿Por qué no me contaste el otro día que habíais discutido por mí?

Granger retrocedió un paso, como si la hubiera dejado fuera de combate con la pregunta. Incluso aunque la enfermería estaba prácticamente a oscuras, pudo ver como su rostro se puso rojo de repente y casi quiso sonreír. Era la segunda vez que conseguía que se sonrojara de esa manera.

—No nos peleamos _por ti_ —respondió al cabo de unos segundos— Nos peleamos porque Ronald es un idiota que no sabe mantener sus narices fuera de los asuntos que no le incumben.

—Te pidió que no te acercaras a mí —adivinó.

Ella simplemente asintió.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que no es asunto suyo —dijo, con simpleza.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Te alejarás de mí?

—¿Tú quieres que lo haga? —contraatacó ella.

—No.

·

Weasley le lanzó miradas asesinas durante días después de eso. Supuso que le había contado a Potter lo sucedido, porque él se unió la tarea poco tiempo después. Draco sentía sus miradas de advertencia en cada lugar en el que coincidían. Granger, sin embargo, parecía ser experta ignorando sus miradas de reproche y simplemente actuaba con naturalidad, como si aquella pelea jamás hubiera tenido lugar. Como si la conversación en la enfermería nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

Eso último le molestaba un poco más que lo primero.

Siguieron encontrándose cada martes en la biblioteca, como de costumbre, pero aunque Draco creyó que algo había cambiado después de aquella conversación en la enfermería en la que él _admitió_ no querer que ella se alejara de él, Granger no pareció pensar lo mismo.

Iba a volverlo loco.

Ya hacía varios días que había dejado de tratar de averiguar por qué había comenzado a perseguir a Granger en primer lugar. Después de aquella improvisada declaración en la enfermería, encontraba la respuesta más que obvia. Así que en lugar de eso se dedicó a pensar en por qué Granger había decidido ignorar aquel sobrehumano esfuerzo que él había hecho al admitir que no quería que se alejara de él.

¿El resultado? Más noches sin dormir.

·

Los rumores sobre sus encuentros con Granger en la biblioteca no sólo llegaron hasta Weasley. Parkinson y Zabinni le preguntaron por ello días después de que saliera de la enfermería. Cuando lo acorralaron una mañana de lunes antes de bajar al Gran Comedor y le preguntaron si era cierto que se reunía a escondidas con ella en la biblioteca, estuvo tentado a afirmar que sí. Al fin y al cabo, sus encuentros secretos no parecían ser secretos y, si la gente los había visto, ¿qué sentido tenía negarlo?

Luego se recordó a sí mismo que, como Granger había dicho, no era asunto suyo. No era asunto de Weasley, no era asunto de Potter y desde luego tampoco era asunto de Parkinson, o de Zabinni, ni de nadie. Era asunto de Granger. Y de él.

Y eso fue lo que les dijo.

·

—Te dije que no te alejaras de mí.

Granger levantó la cabeza sorprendida del libro y clavó sus ojos marrones en él. Draco había decidido que no quería seguir perdiendo horas de sueño haciéndose preguntas que él no podía responder; así que, el martes siguiente a llegar a aquella resolución, apenas unos minutos después de que ella llegara y se sentara junto a él en la biblioteca, se armó de valor y dio el primer paso para tener _esa_ conversación que Granger parecía querer evitar a toda costa.

—¿Qué?

—En la enfermería —aclaró— Te dije que no quería que te alejaras de mí.

Ella asintió.

—Me estás matando, Granger —bufó, molesto— Te lo _pedí_. Admití que no quería que te alejaras de mí y supuse que quizá habrías entendido que hacer ese tipo de declaración significaba algo, suponía un cambio. Y sin embargo parece que para ti no ha cambiado nada. Vienes aquí cada martes, te sientas y finges que todo sigue como antes y que esto es normal, como si no hubieras renunciado a tus clases extra con McGonagall para venir aquí y no te hubieras peleado con Weasley por ello. Te marchas después y vuelves al martes siguiente y yo estoy empezando a cansarme.

Los ojos de ella estaban muy abiertos y lo miraba como si no supiera qué decir.

—¿Quieres que… deje de venir?

—¡Quiero que admitas lo que está pasando! —explotó al fin— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer? ¿Venir aquí todos los martes hasta que acabe el curso y después qué?

La oyó suspirar. Cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

—No, no es lo que pretendía.

—¿Entonces por qué no te enfrentaste a mí? ¿Acaso te da miedo?

Granger soltó una risotada.

—Dijo el que se pasó casi tres meses persiguiéndome por los pasillos sin tener las agallas a acercarse a mí —le recriminó. Draco sintió como palidecía— ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que no lo sabía? ¿Por qué crees que decidí seguirte aquella tarde hasta aquí? Estaba cansada de esperar a que tú dieras el primer paso.

—¿Desde cuándo…?

—¿Lo sé? —terminó la frase por él. Asintió— Supe que alguien estaba siguiéndome desde la primera semana, pero no supe que eras tú hasta la noche en la que me peleé con Ron en aquel pasillo del cuarto piso. Te vi detrás del muro —admitió— Así que ya ves —declaró, triunfante— _yo_ di el primer paso acercándome a ti. Tú pasaste tres meses rondándome como un maldito acosador sin ser capaz de decirme nada.

Sonrió.

—Bueno, si tú diste el primer paso acercándote a hablar conmigo, yo di el segundo aquella noche en la enfermería al admitir aquello en voz alta _y_ el tercero, al comenzar esta conversación. Así que, Granger, _te toca_.

Granger sopló, molesta. Sabía que ella no podría rebatir su lógica.

La vio tomar aire como si se preparara para hacer algo especialmente costoso o doloroso. Permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, como si estuviera buscando las palabras más adecuadas para comenzar a hablar. Ahora que habían determinado que era ella la que debía hablar y que las burlas sobre quién era más cobarde de los dos habían terminado, Draco fue consciente de la conversación que estaban a punto de mantener y su corazón se aceleró.

—Me gustas —soltó ella, finalmente. _Vaya, qué directa_, pensó, con sorpresa— Y me gustó que tú me… siguieras. Al principio no —se corrigió— Cuando supe que eras tú estuve pensando en mil formas distintas de hechizarte para que me dejaras en paz. Después, me sorprendió darme cuenta de que en realidad me gustaba que tú me _vigilaras_. Sentía tu mirada en todas partes y eso me hacía sentir… acompañada. Desde que rompí con Ron antes de comenzar las clases no he estado precisamente rodeada de grandes multitudes. Ron me evita, por razones obvias, y aunque Harry nunca dijo que tomara parte, yo sé que él se puso de parte de Ron. Me sentía sola, y cuando descubrí que tú, de alguna forma, estabas ahí cada vez… Bueno, eso me hizo sentir como si estuviera un poco menos sola que antes.

Paró para tomar aire. Draco no dejó de mirarla.

—Esperé durante semanas a que te decidieras acercarte, a que dieras el paso y me hablaras. Pero no te dirigiste a mí ni una sola vez desde que comenzaron las clases. Ni un insulto, ni un saludo… Como si no existiera. Y cuando comenzaron a pasar las semanas y comprendí que no ibas a hacerlo, me desesperé. Así que te seguí esa tarde cuando vi lo que pasó en las mazmorras pensando que finalmente tenía una excusa para acercarme _yo_ a ti. Iba preparada para que me rechazaras, para que me insultaras o me pidieras que me fuera. Pero no lo hiciste; hablaste conmigo y me gustó estar allí. Así que volví al martes siguiente. Y el martes después de ese. Cuando quise darme cuenta era casi como una rutina, y pasaba toda la semana deseando que llegara el martes para poder estar aunque fuera una o dos horas contigo. Nunca esperé que fuera algo más que eso; y entonces me seguiste hasta el lago y estuviste conmigo aquella noche. Hablé con McGonagall para dejar las clases al día siguiente.

Escuchar todo aquello de su boca lo sorprendió. Aún no había podido asimilar siquiera que ella hubiera sido consciente de que la vigilaba durante tanto tiempo. O que no lo hubiera mandado a la enfermería por acosarla como un pervertido.

—Me enfurecí cuando Ron me reclamó por encontrarme contigo —continuó hablando— Me enfureció la simple idea de que él o cualquier otra persona pudiera encontrarse con derecho a decidir si eso estaba bien o mal. Y me asusté. Porque sabía que si Ron lo había oído, los rumores no tardarían en llegar a Slytherin también. Y temí que tú decidieras que era mejor no volver a vernos.

Draco no había oído una estupidez más grande en toda su vida. ¿No volver a verla?

—¿Por eso fuiste a la enfermería esa noche? —le preguntó.

—En parte. Cuando escuché a Ron presumir con Seamus y Dean de que te había dado "lo que te merecías" a la salida de los vestuarios y te había mandado a la enfermería, me _enfermó_. Quise hechizarlo y mandarlo también a él por haberse atrevido siquiera a acercarse a ti reclamando nada sobre mí. Ni siquiera lo pensé, salí corriendo y me colé en la enfermería porque necesitaba ver si estabas bien. Lo _necesitaba_. También quería escuchar de tu propia boca si aquello iba a suponer el fin de nuestras "reuniones". Entonces tú dijiste que no querías que me alejara de ti. Y me asusté.

¿Se asustaba por si él decidía no volver a verla y después se asustaba cuando él admitía querer seguir viéndola?

—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.

—No, no lo tiene —admitió ella— Había ido preparada para que tú me mandaras a paseo, literalmente. Y sin embargo estabas ahí, todo magullado por mi culpa diciéndome que no querías que me alejara de ti. Me pilló por sorpresa. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué había significado, así que decidí que simplemente fingiría que nada había cambiado y continuaría viniendo aquí cada martes.

—Es una decisión muy poco Gryffindor —se burló, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Ella se mostró ofendida.

—Es más Gryffindor que dedicarse a espiar a los demás por los pasillos.

—Yo no soy _nada_ Gryffindor —contraatacó él— No estás ofendiéndome recordándomelo.

Quiso reírse cuando ella se puso roja, esta vez de rabia. Le gustaba hacerla sonrojar por eso, también.

—Bueno —titubeó, nerviosa— Creo que eso cuenta como un gran, _gran_ paso. Casi como tres. Ahora te toca a _ti_.

Ni siquiera la dejó terminar. Se había levantado y estaba inclinado sobre la silla de ella antes de que pudiera pronunciar la última palabra. Granger se tensó al verlo tan cerca, pero no hizo ningún intento de apartarse. No pestañeó, no respiró, no se movió. Apoyó las manos en los brazos del sillón que ella estaba usando y se acercó hasta su rostro. Apenas quedaban unos milímetros de separación entre ambos.

—No tienes ni idea de las muchas, _muchas_ noches que he pasado en vela por ti —susurró, casi sopló sobre la boca de ella— Me costó meses admitir siquiera que te perseguía como un enfermo por todos los rincones del castillo porque estabas volviéndome loco. Desde el momento en que te vi subir al tren el primer día de clases. Parecías tan fuera de lugar, casi como si estuvieras suplicando que alguien te sacara de allí… Por un momento quise ser yo quien lo hiciera. Y ya no pude apartar los ojos de ti después de ese momento. La simple idea de que decidieras perdonar a Weasley o hacerle caso y alejarte de mí me enfurecía y enfermaba tanto que pensaba que podría llegar a matarlo si finalmente eso pasaba.

Se acercó un poco más y desvió los ojos hacia sus labios.

—Estar tan cerca de ti y no poder siquiera tocarte me ha estado matando, Granger. _Tú_ has estado matándome, desde aquel día. Tu presencia, tu voz, la forma en que caminabas por los pasillos. Tú, cada cosa de ti me mata. Me _matas, _Granger. Y, sin embargo, nunca me había sentido tan vivo.

La sintió sonreír contra sus labios.

—¿Se supone que debo ser yo la que dé el siguiente paso, Malfoy, o vas a besarme de una maldita vez?

Estuvo tentado a decirle que sí, que era su turno. Pero había pasado los últimos seis meses persiguiéndola como un enfermo, anhelando poder siquiera estar la mitad de cerca de ella de lo que estaba en ese momento. Podía perdonarle el turno por esta vez.

La besó.

La besó con la urgencia de quien ha estado esperando para hacerlo demasiado tiempo. Ella enroscó los brazos sobre su cuello y correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar que estaban en la biblioteca. ¿Y qué más daba? Los rumores habían dejado de hablar sobre sus encuentros y habían pasado a contar su clandestina historia de amor entre las estanterías semanas atrás. ¿A quién le importaba? Ella lo estaba _besando_. De _esa_ manera. ¿Cómo podía importar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ese beso?

—Podríamos comenzar a vernos otros días, además del martes —propuso ella unos segundos después, cuando consideraron que se habían besado suficiente. _Nunca es suficiente_, se dijo— Y podríamos vernos en otro sitio y hacer… ya sabes, otra cosa que no sea _leer_.

Nunca pensó que viviría lo suficiente para escucharla decir aquello.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —haría lo que ella quisiera.

Granger sonrió. Ni siquiera lo pensó antes de responder.

—Contar estrellas.

·

_I feel something so right, but doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong, but doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie…  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

**…**

**Y vivieron felices, y comieron perdices… Y causaron una apoplejía a Harry, a los Weasley, a los Slytherin, a Narcissa… ¡Pero vivieron felices, que es lo importante, le pese a quien le pese!**

**¿Habéis escuchado "Counting stars", de One Republic? ¡Deberíais! El videoclip es un poco… extraño, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero la canción ¡es genial! Y es la canción por la cual se me ocurrió este fic; aunque la canción entera me enamora cada vez que la escucho, los dos trozos que hay al principio y final del fic, concretamente, me parecieron muy adecuados para esta pareja. **_**Todo lo que me mata me hace sentir vivo…**_** ¡y así nació Counting Stars! (Porque sí, hasta el título sale de ahí, como ya habréis podido ver).**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Muy incoherente? ¡Espero que no! Deseando mucho que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, me despido de vosotros hasta el siguiente y aprovecho para dar las gracias a todos por los comentarios en "Para olvidar: tequila, limón y sal", es el primer fic que me animé a subir y todos vuestros comentarios y favoritos me han hecho la semana. Algunas me habéis preguntado si lo continuaré y haré una historia de ello. La verdad es que, por el momento, no está entre mis ideas. Tengo varias ideas de historias (ésta es una de ellas) que quiero ir subiendo y escribiendo, y ahora mismo no tengo pensado darle una continuación a esa porque la verdad es que quedé bastante contenta con cómo quedó el final... Pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez cuando termine con todas las ideas que tengo en mente, ¡le de una oportunidad! ¡Muchas, **_**muchas**_** gracias a todas de todas formas! Ojala este tenga la mitad de acogida que el anterior, ¡con eso ya me doy por satisfecha!**

**¡Saludos a todos, feliz martes y hasta el próximo!**

_**Noelle.**_


End file.
